Ferromagnetic materials, magnetoelectric composite materials and other functional materials are often used as a variety of transducers and sensors, etc. The device designers need to know the magnetomechanical coupling characteristics of such a material in order to carry out a reasonable functional design and performance optimization. At present, the magnetomechanical coupling performances of the material are generally quantified by the magnetomechanical coupling coefficient, whose square is equal to the ratio of the output mechanical energy of the material to the input magnetic field energy. This physical quantity can be measured through a three-parameter method or a resonance method. But these two methods can only obtain the average performance of the whole sample, and cannot obtain local performances. Therefore, these methods cannot meet the test requirements for the small-scale physical properties of the heterogeneous materials and nano-films.